Ek Thi Rajkumari
by KSarah
Summary: it's a kavi story!
1. Chapter 1

a girl was getting ready in her room in a big palace …some girls were helping her getting ready…the girl was dressed in a heavy ghagra choli and some heavy jewellery full royal look..

Girl 1 - Rajkumari ji aaj to aap aur bhi jyada khubsurat lag rahi hai dekhna aaj jo Rajkumar aapko dekhne aane wale hai vo to aapko dekhte hi reh jaayenge!

Princess (upset) - hume ye sab acha nahi lagta Bela! humara kabhi kabhi mann karta hai ki hum yaha se bhag jaaye!

Bela (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai Rajkumari ji?

Princess (looking at her) - hum bilkul sach keh rahe hai Bela! humara dum gutt'ta hai iss mahel mai! jab se hum paida hue hai humne iss mahel se bahar kadam bhi nahi rakha hum bhi bahar ki duniya dekhna chahte hai khule aasman mai apne pankh (wings) failakar uddna chahte hai!

Bela - aap jaanti hai na Rajkumari ji aapko iss mahel se bahar jaane ki sakht manahi hai! maharaj aapko kabhi izazat nahi denge!

Princess - Bela! tum humari madad karogi yaha se bhagne mai?

Bela (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai Rajkumari?

Princess - humari bass itni si madad kar do Bela hum tumhara ye ahsaan jindagi bhar nahi bhulenge!

Bela - lekin hum kaise?

Princess - hum aaj raat hi yaha se jaana chahte hai bela!

Bela (understanding) - thik hai Rajkumari ji!

Princess got up and hugged Bela happily..

Bela helped princess running away from the palace…she reached Mumbai the city was new for her she never even stepped out of the house and today she was in such a big city…she was a little nervous but happy too because of the freedom she had got…she was passing from a road people were staring at her because of her clothes and the way she was dressed up…she was wearing a heavy ghagra choli and heavy jewellery's which was quite unusual for daily wear but she was habitual of wearing such clothes only…

suddenly someone snatches her bag and ran away she shouted for help and ran behind the person but couldn't catch him….she was very upset because she lost all her clothes and jewellery which she had bringed from the palace…she was crying seating in a garden suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up and saw a handsome and cute looking guy of her age….

Guy - kya hua aapko? aap aise ro kyu rahi hai?

Princess - humara saara saaman (luggage) chori ho gaya hume kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai hum kya kare…..she continues crying

Guy - aree aap please roiye mat…he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and forwarded towards her…aap pehle rona band kijiye!

she took the handkerchief and wiped her tears..

Guy - saaman chori hua na to rone se kya hoga police complaint kijiye aap!

Princess - police?

Guy - haan police…..he noticed her clothes and jewellery…vaise aap kisi shadi se aa rahi hai kya?

Princess - nahi to!

Guy (shocked) - to fir ye aise kapde?

Princess - kya hua humare kapdo ko? hum to humesha aise hi kapde pehnate hai..

Guy - acha okay! aap ye bataiye aapka naam kya hai aur aap kaha se aayi hai?

Princess - humara naam Rajkumari Purvita hai! hum khadakpur se aaye hai apne mahal se bhagkar!

Guy (in disbelief) - Rajkumari?

Purvi - jee!

Guy (understanding) - acha! mera naam Kavin hai…he forwarded his hand towards her…mai yahi paas ke ek garage mai mechanic hu!

Purvi hand shake with him hesitantly.

Kavin - acha to ab hum police station chale? aapki complaint register kar dete hai!

Purvi nodded her head and went with him….they reached a nearby police station and filed a complaint…they came out of the police station

Kavin - vaise aapka saaman chori ho gaya to ab aap kya karegi? I mean kaha rahengi?

Purvi - hum to yaha kisi ko bhi nahi jaante pata nahi kya karenge hum…she said sadly

Kavin - aree aap please aise udaas mat rahiye! ek kaam karte hai jab tak aapka saaman aapko vaapas nahi mil jaata aap mere ghar par reh sakti hai!

Purvi (shocked) - aapke ghar?

Kavin - aree aap please galat mat samjhiye! meri maa bhi rehti hai mere saath aap bilkul safe rahegi uss ghar mai!

Purvi thought for sometime she didn't had any other option so she agreed.

A/N - I hope it was not that boring will continue only if you guys want to! it will be a short story though.


	2. Chapter 2

Kavin took Purvi to his house he used to live in a small kholi in a chawl…Purvi felt really uncomfortable..the house was really small for her to stay but she had no other choice…Kavin sensed her uncomfortness…

Kavin - maaf karna Purvita ji! hum thehre garib aadmi ghar thoda chota….he looked around…bahut chota hai shayad lekin aap bilkul fikar mat kijiye aap aur maa yaha aaram se andar so jaana mai bahar so jaaunga!

Purvi (smiling) - koi baat nahi ghar chota hai to kya hua! insaan ka dil bada hona chahiye aur aapka dil sach mai bahut bada hai!

Kavin - acha aap aaram kijiye mai aapke khane ke liye kuch le aata hu!

Purvi (looking around) - aapki maa kahi dikhai nahi de rahi?

Kavin - vo maa bahar gai hogi shayad aa jaayegi thodi der mai! aap baithiye na!

Purvi smiled and sat on a small bed which was placed in middle of the room….Kavin went outside to buy some foodstuffs…Purvi removed her jewellery's and kept them in the handkerchief which kavin had gave her…

Kavin came back after nearly half an hour with a middle aged lady she was wearing a plain saree…Purvi smiled seeing her and moved close to her…

Purvi (greeting) - jee! namaste!

KavinM - namaste beta! kavin ne mujhe tumhare baare mai sab bata diya hai! tum jab tak chaho yaha reh sakti ho…she touched her cheeks

Purvi - aapka bahut bahut dhanyawad! hum aapko jyada din taklif nahi denge jaldi hi chale jaayenge yaha se!

KavinM - koi taklif ki baat nahi hai beta! tum baitho mai tumhare liye chaai banati hu!

Purvi - ek minute vo hume aapki madad chahiye thi….she picked her jewellery's which were wrapped inside the handkerchief and moved close to her…ye aap sambhal kar rakh dengi!

KavinM nodded her head and took the jewellery's she kept them inside the almirah and locked it…

Kavin - acha aapke paas kapde bhi nahi honge na mai jara bazar se aapke liye kuch kapde le aata hu…he turned to go but stopped hearing his mother's voice

KavinM - aree isse bhi saath leke jaa pasand kar legi ye!

Kavin - acha thik hai maa….he looked at Purvi…chale?

Purvi nodded her head and went with him…they reached a nearby market…Kavin picked some salwar kamiz dresses for her she was nervous at first but she agreed to buy them since there were no ghagra choli's available on cheap prices...they were coming back from the market talking to each other..

Purvi - Kavin Ji hum aapko saare paise louta denge!

Kavin - aree aap fir se paiso ki baat bich mai laa rahi hai! ek baar fir se paiso ki baat ki to mai aapse naaraj ho jaaunga…he said warningly

Purvi - nahi nahi please aap naaraj mat hona hum aage se aisi koi baat nahi karenge jis se aapko bura lage!

Kavin - vaise aap apne mahal se kyu bhagi? humne to suna hai mahal bahut bade hote hai naukar chakar paisa sab to tha aapke paas fir aap yaha aise?

Purvi - sab tha bass azaadi nahi thi! vo kehte hai na panchi (bird) ko sone ke pinjre mai bhi vo khusi nahi milti jo usse khule aasman mai milti hai! jab se hum paida hue humare babasa (father) ne hume kahi bahar jaane ki izzazat nahi di! humara humesha se sapna tha ki hum bahar ki duniya dekhe!

Kavin (understanding) - aisi baat hai fir to ab mai aapke saare sapne pure karunga….she looked at him in shock…mera matlab hai saare sapne naa sahi kam se kam mumbai to ghuma hi sakta hu aapko?

Purvi smiled and nodded her head in yes…they reached the home….Purvi changed into a salwar kameez dress she was feeling really uncomfortable…she came out of the bathroom wearing the dress kavin looked at her and just got lost she was looking a ordinary girl and not any princess in those clothes but still very beautiful..

KavinM - wahh! Inn saade kapdo mai bhi kitni sundar lag rahi hai…she removed kajal from her eyes and put it behind her ears…kisi ki najar naa lage!

Kavin (lost) - sach kaha maa! bahut sundar lag rahi hai ye!

Purvi felt a little shy hearing his comment she looked down and tucked her hairs behind her ears..Kavin's mother went outside because of some work…Purvi moved inside the kitchen to drink the water meanwhile she spotted a lizard on the wall she screamed loudly and ran outside..

Kavin (worriedly) - kya hua Purvitaji?

Purvi buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly…he was shocked at her sudden act he felt a sensation in his body…he was frozen at his place trying to understand what is happening

Kavin (coming out of trance) - kya hua Purvita ji? aap thik to hai?

Purvi (tightening her grip on him) - vo vo chipkali! rasoi mai chipkali hai!

Kavin (shocked) - chipkali?…he separated her….hahahhaa aapko ek chipkali se darr lagta hai?

Purvi (angrily) - hum yaha darr rahe hai aur aapko hasi aa rahi hai….she started hitting him on his shoulder…aap bahut bure hai humse baat mat kijiye…she turned to other side crossing her hands against her chest making a angry pout…

Kavin (biting his tongue) - aree ye kya aap to naaraj ho gai….he holds his ears…I am sorry please aap naaraj mat hoiye…

she made a face he shifted infront of her and started doing sit-ups holding his ears…

Kavin - dekhiye ab to mene kaan bhi pakad liye uthak baithak bhi kar li! ab to maaf kar dijiye!

Purvi (smiling) - koi baat nahi humne aapko maaf kiya….aap jaake chipkali ko bhagaiye na!

Kavin - thik hai lekin ek shart par!

Purvi - shart?

Kavin - aap bhi mere saath chaliye andar!

Purvi - nahi hume chipkali se bahut darr lagta hai!

Kavin (assuring) - mai hu na aapke saath! chaliye!

Purvi started walking with him hesitantly…Kavin started to make the lizard run away suddenly the lizard jumps from the wall and falls on Purvi's dress…a loud scream escaped from her mouth and she jumped on Kavin….he couldn't balance her weight and they both falls down on the floor together…Kavin was in the bottom and Purvi above him…they both looked into each other's eyes and got lost Purvi forgets about the lizard also for a minute…

Kavin (gulped) - vo! vo chipkali?

Purvi (loudly) - chipkali…she got up with a jerk and started searching on her clothes but the lizard was nowhere to be seen

Kavin - lagta hai chali gai! mai bhi jara aata hu….he immediately left the house


	3. Chapter 3

some days passed like this Purvi was settling in Kavin's house….Purvi was helping Kavin in the kitchen since his mother was not well and he was supposed to cook…

Purvi - Kavin ji! ye tamatar kaise kat'te hai?

Kavin (shocked) - aapko tamatar kaatna nahi aata?

Purvi - vo mahel mai to kabhi hume ye sab karne ki jarurat hi nahi padi to isiliye!

Kavin (understanding) - koi baat nahi mai hu na! mai sikhata hu aapko ki tamatar kaise kat'te hai!

Kavin stood behind her and started helping her cutting the tomato holding her hand…his body was touching her back she was feeling a little awkward

Purvi (nervously) - Kavin ji?

Kavin - haan!

she didn't said anything and looked away Kavin saw his position and realized his mistake…he freed her hand and stepped back

Kavin (embarassed) - I am sorry!

Purvi - koi baat nahi….she was looking down smiling shyly

Purvi started cutting the tomato but since she was not habitual of doing it she accidentally cuts her finger…

Purvi (holding her finger) - ahhhh!

Kavin glanced at her finger blood was making its way out he immediately took her near the sink and started cleaning her wound

Kavin (worriedly) - Purvita ji dhyan kaha rehta hai aapka…he puts her finger in his mouth and started sucking the blood Purvi was just staring at him blankly….aapko ye sab karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai aap bahar jaakar maa ke saath baithiye mai ye sab kar lunga!

He puts a bandaged on her finger and sent her out of the kitchen….

Purvi (in mind) - Kavin ji humari kitni fikar karte hai hume to pata hi nahi tha ki jab koi aapki fikar karta hai to kaisa lagta hai lekin Kavin ji se milne ke baad….she started smiling unknowingly

it was evening time Kavin's mother was seating on the bed Purvi was standing near her giving her medicines…

KavinM - Purvi beta! shaam ho gai hai paani bhi aa gaya hoga….she got up….mujhe niche jaana hoga paani bharne! tumhe to pata hi hai yaha paani sirf 2 vaqt aata hai subah aur shaam!

Purvi - lekin kaki aapki tabiyat kharab hai aap kaise jaayengi?…she thought something….aap aaram kijiye paani hum le aate hai!

KavinM(shocked) - tum paani bharne jaaogi?

Purvi (smiling) - haan kaki! aap aaram kijiye mai le aati hu paani!

Purvi picked a steel pot from the kitchen and went downstairs luckily nobody was there she moved near the tap and kept the pot down suddenly someone kicked her pot aside she was shocked to see this she lifted her face up and saw a middle aged lady

Purvi - ye aap kya kar rahi hai?

Lady - pehle paani mai bharegi samjhi tu…she kept her pot down and on the tap

Purvi (trying to explain) - lekin pehle to hum aaye the na!

Lady (angrily) - kal ki aayi chokri tu mujhe sikhayegi…chal hatt yaha se….she pushed her with full force

Purvi lost her balance and was about to fall but she felt a strong grip on her shoulders stopped her from falling she lifted her face up and saw Kavin

Purvi - Kavin ji!

Kavin make her stand properly and looked at the lady angrily

Kavin (angrily) - ganga mausi aapne apni gundagardi fir se shuru kar di! aapki himmat kaise hui Rajkumari ji ke saath badtameeji karne ki!

Ganga - Rajkumari hogi tere ghar mai! yaha nahi….chal nikal yaha se paani bharne de mujhe shanti se!

Kavin (looking at Purvi) - Purvita ji haq maangne se nahi milta chinna padta hai!

Purvi (confused) - hum kuch samjhe nahi!

Kavin - aapka haq ganga mausi le gai aapka number tha na paani bharne ka pehle aur aapne apna haq aise hi jaane diya? apne haq ki ladaai har insaan ko khud hi ladni padti hai!

Purvi understood what he was trying to say…she moved close to Ganga Mausi and picked her half filled pot….Ganga looked at her in shock before she could understand anything Purvi throw the pot on the floor

Ganga (angrily) - teri itni himmat…she raised her hand to slap her but she holds her hand

Purvi - Mausi aap humse umar mai kaafi badi hai hume aapke saath koi badtameeji karne par majboor mat kijiye…she jerked her hand…pehle hum aaye the to pehle paani bhi hum hi bharenge!

Other lady - bilkul sahi keh rahi hai ye ladki! Ganga mausi aap baad mai aayi thi to aapka number baad mai hi lagega!

Purvi kept her pot at the place and started filling the water…she looked at Kavin he smiled and showed her a thumbs up sign…

 **In N** **ight**

Purvi and Kavin were walking on a isolated road talking to each other happily

Kavin - aapko apne mahel ki apne gharwalo ki yaad nahi aati?

Purvi (upset) - maa ki bahut yaad aati hai hume lekin mahel ki bilkul yaad nahi aati hum yaha bahut khush hai bahut khush!

Kavin - to aap vaapas nahi jaana chahti?

Purvi - nahi! hum vaapas nahi jaana chahte hum aapke saath rehna chahte hai….she bites her tongue…humara matlab hai hum yahi rehna chahte hai!

Kavin (nervously) - mai aapse kuch kehna chahta hu!

Purvi (looking at him) - haan kahiye na!

Kavin (nervously) - mai vo….mai aapse…mai…he looked away….nahi kuch nahi!

Purvi holds his hand in assurance he looked at her

Purvi (looking into his eyes) - kahiye na? kya keh rahe the aap?

Kavin (lost) - vo mai keh raha tha ki mai aapse…he shifts a little close to her their face were just inches apart they both were lost in each other's eyes

suddenly a flash of light falls on their face and they came out of their trance….Purvi covered her face with her hand preventing the light to get into her eyes…a man came out of the car Purvi was shocked to see the man

Purvi (shocked) - bhaisa (brother)

Kavin was shocked to hear this he glanced at the man he was a well built man in his 30's he was in his royal clothes before they could understand anything he moved close to Purvi and make her sit inside the car forcefully….Purvi was crying pleading him not to take her back but he didn't listened anything…soon the car geared up and disappeared from Kavin's sight…Kavin was standing freeze at his place trying to understand what just had happened

A/N - dear guest I am really sorry for deleting this story earlier I had no intention to hurt anyone but I think I hurted you…I have recovered it and now I will complete it again sorry!  
So Purvi's brother took her to the palace again! what will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

some days passed like this Kavin decided to go to khadakpur to take Purvi back….he reached there it was a small village he asked some villagers and got to know about the palace….he was surprised to see a very big palace he had never seen such big bungalow in his entire life….he reached near the main gate and tried to go in but the gatekeeper didn't allowed him to go meanwhile someone called him from behind…he turned and saw a girl

Kavin - aap kaun hai?

Bela - mera naam Bela hai….she observed him to his head to toe…aap yaha ke to nahi lagte?

Kavin - haan mai Mumbai se aaya hu!

Bela got a little scared hearing this she holds his hand and took him in a corner Kavin was shocked at her sudden act…

Kavin - ye aap kya kar rahi hai?

Bela - aap Kavin ji hai na? jinhone Rajkumari ji ki madad ki thi?

Kavin - haan mai Kavin hu lekin aap mujhe kaise jaanti hai?

Bela - Rajkumari ji ne bataya tha vo jab se aayi hai bass aapke baare mai baate karti hai unnka ro ro kar bura haal hai….unnke bhaisa suraj ji ne unnko kahi bhi aane jaane se mana kiya hai! do din baad rajkumari Ji ka swayamvar hai jisme unnko apne liye ek var (husband) chunna padega!

Kavin was shocked to know about her swayamvar…

Kavin - mujhe Purvi ji se milna hai! aap please meri help karengi?

Bela (understanding) - aap chaliye mere saath!

Kavin nodded his head and started walking behind her…she took him inside the palace through the back entrance…she took him inside a room Kavin was shocked to see a big room which was beautifully decorated with expensive things…he heard someone's sobbing sound he looked in the direction and saw Purvi was crying keeping her head in between her knees seating on her big bed…

Bela (upset) - jab se aayi hai innka ro ro kar bura haal hai!

Kavin - mai unnse akele mai kuch baat karna chahta hu!

Bela - aap baat kijiye mai bahar khadi rehti hu agar koi bhi bahar aaya to mai aapko ishara kar dungi!

Kavin nodded his head in agreement she smiled and left the room…Kavin moved close to her and kept a hand on her shoulder…she was shocked to see Kavin

Purvi - Kavin ji….she buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly…hume pata tha aap hume lene jarur aayenge…hume yaha nahi rehna hume yaha se le jaaiye….she started crying again

Kavin (patting her head) - shhhh aap please rona band kijiye! mai yaha aapke liye aaya hu aur aapko liye bina yaha se nahi jaaunga….he separated her and kissed on her forehead…Purvi ji mai aapse bahut pyaar karta hu bahut pyaar! I love you!

Purvi - hum bhi aapse bahut pyaar karne lage hai Kavin ji….hum aapke bina nahi reh sakte….she again hugged him

Suddenly Kavin heard Bela's coughing sound he understood someone is coming towards the room…he separated from Purvi and hided behind a curtain…Kavin saw Suraj entering inside along with his mother

Suraj - Rajkumari parso aapka swayamvar hai aapko yaad hai na?

Purvi (crying) - bhaisa hum ye sab nahi chahte….hume yaha nahi rehna hume vaapas Mumbai jaana hai….she holds her mother's hands…maasa! bhaisa ko samjhaiye na!

Suraj (angrily) - Mumbai jaakar to aapke tevar hi badal gaye hai Rajkumari bahut badtameej ho gai hai aap….apne saare sanskar saari maryada bhul gai aap?

PurviM - Suraj aap jaaiye hum samjhate hai Purvi ko!

Suraj - samjhaiye isse maasa vahi thik hoga innke liye….he glared at Purvi angrily and left the room

Purvi (hugging her mother) - maasa hum ye shadi nahi karna chahte aap to jaanti hai na hum Kavin ji se pyaar karte hai! hum unnke bina nahi jee sakte!

PurviM (trying to console) - hum sab jaante hai beta samjhte bhi hai lekin hum chahkar bhi aapki koi madad nahi kar sakte!

Voice - insaan agar thaan le to sab kuch kar sakta hai maasa!

Purvi's mother saw in the direction of the voice and saw a unfamiliar face…she was shocked to see a man inside her daughter's room

Purvi - maasa ye Kavin ji hai!

PurviM (shocked) - aap yaha kyu aaye hai? agar maharaj ya suraj ko pata chala to vo aapko jinda nahi chodenge!

Kavin (assuring) - aapki beti ke liye mera pyaar mujhe yaha khinch laaya…apni jaan ki koi parvah nahi hai mujhe! mai Purvi ko yaha se apne saath lekar hi jaaunga…aap hum dono ka saath dengi na maasa?….she looked at her with hopeful eyes

PurviM - aapko kya lagta hai ye sab itna aasan hai? parso swayamvar hai Purvi ka! innko yaha se le jaana naamumkin hai!

Bela - mere paas ek raashta hai!

Purvi - kya?

Bela narrated a plan to them…

PurviM (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai Bela? agar kisi ko sach pata chal gaya to pata hai na aapko usska anjaam kya hoga?

Bela (assuring) - aap bhi jaanti hai ki ek rajkumari ko apna var chunne ka pura haq hai ek baar swayamvar mai innhone Kavin ji ko apna var chunn liya usske baad koi kuch nahi kar paayega!

PurviM - lekin!

Kavin (assuring) - aap bilkul chinta mat kijiye maasa! mai sab sambhal lunga!

a argument goes in between them finally Purvi's mother gives up and agreed she just wanted her daughter to be happy and whatever her daughter has told her about Kavin he seems a really nice guy and could make a perfect partner for her daughter..

 **Two Days Later**

Purvi's swayamvar was organized many prince has came there…..mob was also gathered to see the swayamvar….all of them were seated on their respective place meanwhile a man entered there he was wearing some royal clothes…he was having a big mustache and a pagdi on his head…he was looking very cute and handsome prince

Suraj (suspicious) - aap kaun hai? jara apni pehchan karaiye!

Man - hum Rajkumar Kavichandra hai! Bhimgadh ke Rajkumar….

PurviF (suspicious) - bhimgadh! ye naam to humne pehle kabhi nahi suna.

Man - aap chahe to pata kar sakte hai maharaj!

Suraj - thik hai! apni jagah par baith jaaiye

He bowed his head in respect and sat on his seat….after sometime Purvi came outside she was dressed in a beautiful lahenga choli and was looking very beautiful and happy…..rituals of swayamvar started and Purvi was asked to choose a groom she was walking along with Bela and finally stopped infront of prince Kavichandra….she picked the garland from the thaal which Bela was carrying and puts the garland on his neck…they both smiled looking at each other everyone clapped for them…

meanwhile a man went to Suraj and told him something in his ears he was shocked as well as angry to know the truth…

Suraj (loudly) - ruk jaao!

PurviF (shocked) - kya hua Suraj?

Suraj (angrily) - ye koi Rajkumar Kavichandra nahi hai balki Mumbai ke ek garage mai kaam karne wala ek maamoli sa mechanic hai Kavin!

Purvi's father was shocked to hear this he looked at Kavin and Purvi….she got really scared and clutched Kavin's hand tightly…

A/N - next chapter will be the last one!


	5. Chapter 5

Suraj was fuming in anger after knowing Kavin's reality….he took out his sword and moved to him….Suraj raised his hand to attack him but Purvi comes in between

Purvi (joining hands crying) - bhaisa nahi! aap innhe chod dijiye….innki koi galti nahi hai…she falls on his feets…hum bahut pyaar karte hai innse hum innke bina nahi jee sakte!

Suraj holds her from her shoulder and pushed her aside….Kavin was standing at his place Suraj was about to attack him but Purvi's father holds his hand on time stopping him

Suraj (shocked) - babasa!

PurviF (angrily) - ye kya karne jaa rahe the aap? apni saari maryada saare sanskar bhul gaye aap?

Purvi (crying) - babasa humne aaj tak aapse kuch nahi maanga par aaj pehli baar hum aapse kuch maangna chahte hai….ek rajkumari ko usska varrr chunne ka pura haq hai aur humne humara varr chunn liya hai…she looked into his eyes.…ye humara aakhri faisla hai babasa!

Purvi's father was shocked for the first time she has raised her voice…she was looking fearless and determined…

Kavin (folding hands) - mai jaanta hu humara tarika galat tha lekin iraada galat nahi tha…mai aapki beti se bahut pyaar karta hu aur mai vaada karta hu ki mai usse humesha khush rakhunga!

Suraj - rajkumari ko apne pyaar ke jaal mai fasake mehlo mai rehne ke sapne dekh rahe hai aap?

Kavin (calmly) - nahi bhaisa! mujhe aap logo se kuch nahi chahiye mujhe bass Purvi chahiye…bahut pyaar karta hu mai uss se!

PurviM - sahi keh rahe hai ye! humari beti ko innse jyada pyaar koi nahi kar sakta!

Purvi - babasa! kuch to boliye!

PurviF (teary) - maharaj bankar shayad baap hone ka farz bhul gaye the hum kabhi jaan hi nahi paaye ki aakhir humari beti ki khusi kisme hai!

Suraj (shocked) - bababa ye aap….

PurviF (showing his palm) - ek rajkumari ko apna varr chunne ka pura haq hai aur Purvita ne apna varr chunn liya hai aur hume iss baat se koi aitraaz nahi hai!

Purvi's eyes filled with tears she immediately hugged her father he too hugged her back caressing her hairs..

 **One Year Later**

Kavin was taking Purvi somewhere covering her eyes with his palms…

Purvi - ab to bata dijiye ki hum kaha jaa rahe hai?

Kavin - mene kaha na surprise hai! aap chaliye…

finally after climbing the stairs they reached their destination…Kavin removed his palms from her a. Dyes they were standing on the door of a flat…Purvi was surprised she looked at Kavin with questioning eyes

Kavin (wrapping his hand around her shoulder) - humara naya ghar….ab aapko uss chote se ghar mai adjust karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai!

Purvi (shocked) - lekin ye sab? humara matlab hai naye ghar ke liye paise kaha se aaye?

Kavin (smiling) - loan application accept ho gai! dhire dhire karke chuka denge….ab chaliye grahparavesh nahi karengi apne naye ghar mai?

Voice - aree grahpravesh se pehle mujhe meri bahu ki aarti to karne de!

Purvi looked in the direction of the voice and saw her mother in law standing inside the flat holding a aarti thal in her hand…

Purvi (shocked) - maa aap! aap to mandir gai thi na?

Kavin's mother just smiled and started doing her aarti…she entered inside after the aarti…kavin started showing her the flat it was a two bedroom flat much bigger then their old house….Purvi was looking very excited seeing her bedroom…meanwhile Kavin locked the door and hugged her from behind

Purvi (shocked) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai? koi dekh lega….she pushed him back

Kavin (locking her in his arms) - aree humara personal bedroom hai ye! yaha par koi khatra nahi hai….he kisses her forehead…ab romance karte vaqt koi disturb nahi karega…he winks at her

Purvi - isska matlab ye naya ghar aapne sirf romance ke liye liya hai!

Kavin (cupping her face) - nahi! aapke liye liya hai…mai jaanta hu aap kabhi koi shikayat nahi karti lekin aapko bahut mushkil hoti hai uss chote se ghar mai adjust karne ke liye…he rubbed his nose against her….kaisa laga aapko humara naya ghar?

Purvi (happily) - bahut sundar hai…she hugs him….hum aapse bahut pyaar karte hai! humari jindagi ko itna khubsurat banane ke liye thank you…she tighten her grip on him

Kavin (separating her) - itna sukha sukha thank you?

Purvi (shyly) - aap bhi na….she pushes him…ab aap hatiye hum maa ki help kar dete hai kitchen mai!

Kavin - thik hai abhi to jaaiye lekin raat ko koi bahana nahi chalega…he winks at her

Purvi left the room blushing…Kavin's mother has went out for some grocery shopping…Purvi was busy in working in the kitchen when she felt a pair of hand running on her waist…she smiled shyly Kavin hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder

Purvi - Kavin ji! aap hume kyu disturb kar rahe hai…she kept on cutting vegetables

Kavin (kissing her shoulders) - mai disturb kaha kar raha hu mai to bass apni biwi se romance kar raha hu…he slides her hairs aside and kisses on her neck

Purvi closed her eyes and tighten her grip on the knife..

Purvi - Kavin ji! maa aa jaayegi….

Kavin (kissing her back) - maa bahar gai hai ek ghante tak nahi aayegi!

Purvi - Kavin ji!

Kavin (keeping his index finger on her lips) - shhhh!

Purvi closed her eyes she could feel his warm breaths on her lips….he smiled seeing her and picked her up in his arms…

meanwhile they heard the sound of the doorbell…Kavin kept her down hearing the sound

Purvi - lagta hai maa aa gai! hum darwaja kholte hai…she turned to go

Kavin holds her hand and pulled her in a corner before she could understand anything he started kissing on her lips…she tried to stop him but he didn't listened anything finally she gives up and responded they both were kissing passionately the person kept on ringing the door bell continuously…

Purvi broke the kiss and ran outside adjusting her clothes…she opened the door and saw her mother in law holding grocery bags in her both hands

KavinM - kabse ghanti baja rahi hu!

Purvi (trying to hide) - vo maa! mai bathroom mai thi na to isiliye…she took the bags from her…aap baithiye mai paani lekar aati hu!

She went inside the kitchen to take water kavin was standing blocking the fridge…

Purvi - Kavin ji hatiye!

Kavin (stubbornly) - nahi! bilkul bhi nahi

KavinM (loudly) - Purvi beta bahut pyaas lagi hai paani jaldi leke aa!

Kavin made a face Purvi giggled and went out with a glass of water….Purvi was busy in talking to Kavin's mother while Kavin was busy in staring at her beautiful wife…she had done alot of sacrifices just to be with him…he was indeed very lucky to have her in his life…

Purvi saw Kavin staring at her she asked him with her eyes 'what happened' he shook his head in nothing….they both smiled looking at each other…

 **THE END**


End file.
